


Make This House A Home

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jim Kirk Just Wants The Chance To Be A Good Boyfriend, Kissing, Leonard McCoy Is A Good Dad, M/M, No actual sex, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: Bones fucks his mouthy genius MIT student babysitter. But with feelings and a bit of angst because I'm allergic to PWPs.Trektober Day 2 - Caring For a Child
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Make This House A Home

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me while I indulge my teen fantasy of being with the dad of the kids I nannied

“Sorry again that it’s so last minute, Jim.” 

“It's fine, really Doctor.”

“Promise I’ll be back by dinner on Sunday.”

“Yeah, yeah, no worries. Jo and I will manage, won’t we Jojo?”

Jo waves dismissively from the kitchen. Doctor McCoy sags a bit. 

“I know, I know. You know me, I worry. The sheets on my bed are clean. There's a spare PADD if you need it for your homework. You know the drill- make yourself at home.”

“Dad, we’ll be _fine_! Go to your conference!” Jo yells without looking at them.

The doctor rolls his eyes and opens the door with a, “Love you, too, kiddo!” thrown over his shoulder and a warm smile all for Jim.

Jim waves from the doorway as Doctor McCoy gets into his shuttle and watches until the headlights disappear. He tries not to sigh like a besotted maiden in a fairy tale but- well it’s a near thing. 

“Alright Jojo,” he heads for the kitchen. “Want help with your Mandarin homework, or what?”

\---

Joanna McCoy is smart as a whip, funny (in a dry grumpy way she gets from her father), and above all energetic. Between Jo’s homework, basketball practice, trumpet practice and meals he somehow manages to find time for his own homework. 

It’s not all work, of course. Jim earned his Babysitter Of The Year mug fair and square. They dance to some top 40, play dress up with Jo’s trunk of elaborate costumes, and get in an hour of some racing hologame that he’s amazed Doctor McCoy approved. But it’s nearing the end of term for Jim at MIT and for Jo at her middle school. They’re both equally busy.

When Sunday evening rolls around and Doctor McCoy comms that “Sorry Jimmy, looks like I’ll be too late for dinner“ Jim is in no way surprised. He knows by now that these conferences always run late. Jim’s first final isn’t until 1500 on Monday so he’s really not worried. 

Once Jo is asleep and Jim’s finished his essay on warp particle theory he’s exhausted. He shuts off the lights, sinks into the soft synthetic fibers of Doctor McCoy’s bed, surrounds himself with the man’s comforting scent and passes out.

\---

There's movement in the room. 

His first thought is that they’re being robbed. Someone is slowly opening drawers and unzipping things, trying to be quiet. Before he can even reach for the phaser he’s put under his pillow, however, he catches the scent of the room and relaxes.

“Bones?”

The susurrous of movement stops. A quiet chuckle. 

“Yeah, kid. Just got in- was trying not to wake you.”

“S’okay. You coming to bed?”

The doctor hesitates and Jim is too tired to fight it if he says no and goes to the couch. It has been awhile, though, and he’d really like to press his face into the man’s neck and just be held. 

“Let me brush my teeth,” Bones finally says, “and I’ll be right back.”

Jim hums contentedly and fades in and out of sleep to the sound of water running in the en suite.

When Bones slips in next to him he’s wearing just an undershirt and boxers. His skin is cold and Jim shivers but he wraps himself around the man and burrows in anyway.

“How was it?” he mumbles into the soft cotton on Bones’ shoulder.

“You don’t want to hear about it. You’ve got a test tomorrow, go back to sleep.”

“No, I really do. What’s the latest on Andor Itto's Kelpian leprosy research?”

Bones laughs. 

“Kid, your head is too damn big as it is. Why do you wanna fill it up with experimental xenobiology medicine too?” Bones is grousing but his hands are running soothing tracks up Jim’s spine and his legs are twined with Jim’s like he’s trying to get closer.

"What can I say, I thirst for knowledge. Indulge me." 

"Sure," Bones grouses. "Or maybe you have anxiety. Maybe you need someone to tell you when to stop because you take the weight of the whole damn Alpha Quadrant on your shoulders like you can solve everyone's problems if you just know enough facts."

Jim snorts. Leave it to Leonard "I'm a doctor, not a psychologist" McCoy to psychoanalyze Jim better than the pros. 

“You wanna help me get out of my head, then, Doc? Take my mind off it all for a little while?” Jim sighs, acting dramatic. He was dead tired when Bones came in but the heat and the chemistry between them always gets his blood pumping.

Bones hums and calls him a brat but he dips his hand into the back of Jim's boxers to squeeze his ass. 

“You think you can be quiet if I get my mouth on you?”

Jim shivers. “Yeah, me screaming out your name in the middle of the night is not exactly how I planned for Jo to find out about us.” Bones goes still at that.

"Jim, don't-"

"I know, I know, sorry. Bad joke. I can be quiet, promise."

Bones rolls him over and kisses him for a few moments, rocks his hips into Jim's to get them both chubbing up. 

He tastes like the minty charcoal-infused toothpaste Jim makes fun of him for using and Jim realizes he didn't brush his own teeth. It's probably gross but Bones never complains about stuff like that. It's part of what Jim loves about being with him. 

Maybe it comes with his age or maybe it's inherent to being a surgeon but Leonard McCoy is always steady and unflappable with Jim. Beings his own age get sick of Jim’s shit after a long weekend. This thing with Bones has been going for over a year now and he seems to really enjoy what Jim has to offer- even slightly sour midnight kisses.

Bones presses drags his lips hotly down his neck, runs blunt nails through his chest hair. He plucks at a nipple while his mouth finds the other one and _sucks_.

"Yeah," Jim pants. "Fuck yeah, Bones."

Bones just hums _shh_ and sinks down between Jim's spread thighs.

\---

Jim's least favorite thing about babysitting Jojo is this. Bones taking his warmth, his grounding presence, off to the couch in the early morning.

As always, the switch is flipped as soon as Bones has taken a cloth to them both and redressed. Joanna doesn't wake up as early as she used to but there's always a chance they'll oversleep. And Doctor McCoy isn't willing to risk it. 

Jim gets it, of course he does. She's not his, she's Leonard's. And at 22 he's not reliable enough to introduce as a permanent fixture into her life. Not when she's lost so many important people already.

It stings nonetheless. Aches, really. It leaves his chest tight and his ribs feeling bruised sometimes when Bones kisses his forehead and leaves. When he's feeling particularly uncharitable he imagines Bones saying thanks a lot, see you next time I have to go off planet, money's on the night stand.

This morning, however, his exhaustion saps most of the hurt out of it. He's sated and back to dozing when Bones gives him the customary kiss and slips out of bed. 

He thinks _I love you Bones_ and imagines Bones freezing at the door. By the time he realizes he said it out loud he's alone and the sun is rising. He swallows, suddenly finding his throat parched.

When he finally drags himself into clothes and out of the master bedroom, there’s low music and commotion coming from the kitchen.

Jo is dressed and sitting at the island primly eating blueberry pancakes. She’s picture perfect except for the very charming blue smear on her cheek. Doctor McCoy is at the stove scraping the last of his batter into the pan. 

“Zǎoshang hǎo Jojo,” Jim greets her in Mandarin. 

“Nin zǎo Jim,” she replies and pops a small piece of melon in her mouth.

“Oh good, Jim, you’re up,” Doctor McCoy turns to him and Jim is treated to the sight of the man in a black apron, flour hand prints all over.

The urge to back him into the counter and kiss him is a bitch to fight. Instead he licks his lips and says, “Mornin, doc. You get in okay last night?”

The doctor’s eye twitches but he looks- guilty, Jim realizes, maybe a bit sad? He wasn't actually trying to poke a sore spot, shit.

“Yeah, just fine." Bones says, face smoothing back out. "You want two or three pancakes? And we’re out of cream for the coffee, you’ll have to punch it into the replicator.”

Jim asks for three and makes his coffee. It smells heavenly. Quiet blues are playing from overhead speakers. Jim wants nothing else but to wrap his arms around Bones’ middle and press his face into his neck. Breath in his early morning scent, maybe kiss his neck. Instead he takes his breakfast and slides into the seat next to Jo.

He sips his coffee and waits until Doctor McCoy- _Doctor, Doctor, not Bones, come on Jim_ \- settles on the other side of Jo with his own plate. Jim groans at the first bite. 

“Wow these are really good. What’s the special occasion?”

“Oh, I just couldn’t sleep. Felt like cookin’.” Doctor McCoy drawls. “Hey, speakin’ of which, I’m thinking of barbecuing this coming weekend. My butcher has a slab of ribs waiting for me and I thought I’d get some fresh corn, maybe make a cobbler. Jo would you like it if Jim came over again when he’s done with finals? Just to hang out this time?”

Jim’s heart stops beating. His gaze snaps to Bones, then to Jo.

“Yes!” The little girl whoops, looking thrilled at the thought. She turns on him. “Oh Jim, please? Please come over again this weekend? And maybe we can play TrackStars 3000 again and we can take dad on that bike path you showed me?” He feels frozen.

He looks to Bones.

He must look pathetic and confused because the slight smirk on Bones’ face melts completely off when they lock eyes. 

“Yeah, Jim,” Bones says softly. “Please come over again this weekend?” Bones’ tentative, hopeful smile is everything. Oh fuck. Jim can’t _breathe_. He licks his lips and looks back at his plate. 

Two pairs of McCoy eyes are on him as he pushes a chunk of pancake around in some syrup.

“Okay,” he says, a whisper. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

The grins he gets in return are blinding. 

“Oh, and Jim? Stop calling me Doctor McCoy, okay? It’s weird. People who love me call me Bones.”

Jim chokes on his bite of pancake. 

Good thing there’s a doctor in the house.


End file.
